


Updog

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Jokes, M/M, cheesy jokes, short fic, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Seungchuchu Week Day 4 (Free Day)"You successfully executed a joke, not discovered the Higgs boson- please get off your own dick."





	Updog

"Phichit." Despite the dangerous edge in Seung-Gil's voice, his red face, awash with shame, dulled it.

 

"I just- you-! And-" The Thai doubled over in another round of thunderous laughter "Stop stop! It hurts now!"

 

"I hope you choke on your own tongue."

 

"I can't  _believe_ you've never heard that before! I have never  _ever_  gotten that to work!" Phichit coughs- dry, but his shoulders still shake and his eyes glint with mirth. "You didn't even say it in a cool way! ' _What is updog?_ ' _'_ Oh my god!"

 

Seung-Gil leaned down, pinching Phichit's round cheek. It makes him look like the hamster's he's so fond of. "You successfully executed a joke, not discovered the Higgs boson- please get off your own dick."

 

His fellow competitor's eyes are squinted, wrinkles gathering at the corners. The wetness that collected around his eyes made his liner smear haphazardly. Despite always opting for a crisp and clean look, maybe Phichit can pull of a smokey eye too.

"Why? Do you have something else for me to hop on?" He winked dramatically, grin unwavering.

 

"A train going off a cliff, maybe." Seung-Gil stomps on the fire stirring in his gut to the best of his ability.

 

They have to get back on the ice in a few- had Phichit not been so adamant about talking about the 'updog that's minimizing [his] potential' (and Seung-Gil being so careless and airheaded to catch on), he would have had his skate guards off already.

Now, he has pride to reserve.

 

"Lighten up! I think that was super cute."

Seung-Gil winched. "Your opinion means very little to me."

Phichit nodded, eyebrows furrowed and an easy smile on his face, "Sure sure, of course. Right."

"I mean it."

"I agreed with you."

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes, calculating how long it will take for the Thai to let this go. Judging by how the older of the two is biting his thumb to suppress his giggling- the answer is never. "All that henway is getting to you..."

 

The young beauty's jaw slackened, letting his thumb free of his bite- "What was that?"

 

The Korean rolls his eyes and leans over to look busy, retying his skates (his face will give it away). "Your dumb henway. It's making you insufferable."

Bent over, Phichit takes it as an invitation to drape his lithe body across the expanse of Seung-Gil's back. He holds his chip up with a free palm. "That's mean!"

"Get off of me. It's the truth," Seung-Gil wraps the aglet around his fingers. "I'm telling you your henway-"

"What are you  _talking_  abou-"

"Your henway!"

"My what?"

"Are you deaf? Your henway."

"Hen... huh? Seung-Gil, are you making stuff up?"

"You and that henway of yours, it's-"

"What's a henway?!"

"About 2 pounds."

 

 

 

 

 

As it turns out, Phichit can dish jokes, but is not to keen on taking them- being too self-conscious to allow himself to play the fool. Humiliation is not something he's fond of experiencing, Seung-Gil notes- but he doubts he really is all that upset, if his tiny little chuckles are anything to go by.

Still, he mock-pouts and sneers at Seung-Gil's direction throughout the day and makes a big show of it.

After practice, he corners Seung-Gil and demands to be treated to dinner as compensation.


End file.
